Mandoria
Mandoria is the most populous and powerful of all the six empires. It is located in the north east and connected to the Peurotsiilic mainland by a narrow stretch of land that is defended by Citadel Borsopus. Geography Mandoria has many twisting rivers running through its plains and forests. The frigid air does not lend itself well to agricultural endeavors in much of the Mandorian north, but in the south, there are many thriving farms among the Mandorian Clans. In the north, the plains give way to forests and rolling, snow covered hills. Culture Mandors place great emphasis in the arts of war. Mandorian warriors have dominated Peurotsiilic battlefields for centuries, thanks to their expert bladesmen, master archers, and skilled strategists. Mandoria has brought up some of the finest thinkers and fighters Peurotsiil has ever seen. Such thinkers have designed and built the unmatched forts at places such as Morens and Enf Gytoch. Mandor is also known to have great mead and wine, and many civilians argue on which drink is better. Either way, all Mandorians have a massive drinking problem. Government The Cesher, previously known as the Father, leads all of the Empire. The current Cesher is Zoarick Whisperwood. He depends on his Grand Masenhofs to lead the army. Mandor also has a ConceCouncil. The cesher uses the council fort votes on any topic. The Cesher may veto a vote summary, but the Conce can also attempt veto his commands as well. Settlements Mandoria is home to many populous cities and citadels. The most well-known include Citadel Stonecuckoo, Enf Gytoch, Fort Morens, Citadel Borsopus, and a long time ago, Lefrin Selsen. Citadel Stonecuckoo Citadel Stonecuckoo is the primary military fort for Mandoria. It is home to battlefields, forests, military towers, and merchants. Many battles from many wars took place here, including a massive invasion from Jardia during the second Great War.'' Population-114,000 Civilians'' Citadel Enf Gytoch This citadel was the former capital of Mandor, during it's Golden Age. Today, many people live here on this elevated citadel. Enf Gytoch is also one of the most populated citadels in Peurotsiil. It was home to many wars Mandor fought outside of Peurotsiil. Population-245,000 Civilians Fort Morens Fort Morens is located ontop of a mountain. Here, soldiers rally and prepare for an invasion at another land. Here also lies where the majority of Conce meetings take place. At the bottom of the mountain lies the village of Cottus, which is decently populated with soldiers and drinkers. Population-74,000 Civilians Citadel Borsopus Borsopus is the capital of the Preznus region and is one of the most defended cities of Peurotsiil. Jardian armies constantly put a seige and raided Borsopus since it is near the border and a major city. However, the well-trained soldiers held the citadel with pride. However, a rebellion once took over the city until it was returned safely.'' Population-420,000 Civilians'' Lefrin Selsen A long time ago during the golden age, a populated citadel known as Lefrin Selsen laid upon hills at the Preznus region. During the golden age, all soldiers were trained here and many families settled in this citadel too. However, at the end of the golden age, an unexpected earthquake destroyed the city and remains in ruins. Today, it remains in these ruins. No Recorded Population. Category:Empires